bound not by blood
by AgentEmilyPrentiss
Summary: In Ireland in 1964, three young women, considered sinners, are sent to the Magdalene Asylum: Emily, Jennifer and Penelope. they will need to bond in order to survive and overcome the torture which lies ahead of them. Rating will probably change as chapters progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, this is only an idea so reviews would be very helpful and very much appreciated. Just a bit of background this story is going to be based on an old Irish story about three young women who battle to maintain their spirits when they're sent to a catholic asylum run by sadistic nuns, they're sent because they're believed to be sinners. The characters of the three girls had always reminded me of Emily, JJ and Garcia so I thought I'd bring them into the story ;-)**

**Please review and tell me if you thing I should carry on with this idea 3 **

The Magdalene sisters.

JJ's story.

The beat of the old Irish folk music was echoing loudly throughout the old stone building, all of the guests were listening and watching quite contently to the men stood on stage. That is all except for Jennifer, she sat shoulder to shoulder with a young man whom she had come to be quite close friends with, the both sat laughing and joking together and thoroughly enjoying their night. The rounds of applause sounded from the other guests as the band finished playing and before she had chance to join in the young man lent over and whispered into her ear, she followed him excitedly through the mass of people and up the stairs only stopping when they were both confined in a small crampt room.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" Jennifer was quite confused as she looked around the room, whatever it was it must be small she thought to herself. "Come on Kevin what's the secret?"

She looked around once more before turning back to her friend; quickly he lent in and pressed a firm kiss against her delicate lips, Jennifer's hands immediately pushed hard on his shoulders to get him away from her. "what do you think your doing?" she spoke stepping away from him, "I'm going back down" as she tried to walk past he grabbed her more forcefully this time and began kissing her again. "Kevin stop!" A sharp slap across his face caused him to recoil enough for Jennifer to gather her composure. "now what would your father say?"

The young man looked totally taken aback and slowly turned walking back out of the door, Jennifer sighed a breath of relief before following suit to return to the party. She lent forward and opened the door slightly just as it was pushed forcefully back into her causing the young blonde to go flying backwards into the room. Kevin this time locked the door behind him before taking the opportunity to get the upper hand over the beautiful young blond.

"No, please stop it" she shouted through breaths, "Kevin stop!" His hand quickly silenced her cries as it was firmly in place covering her mouth.

Downstairs the party was in full swing, the whisky was flowing and the music was playing loudly from the band, no one had noticed that Jennifer and Kevin had even been missing as the man in question returned down the stairs and headed over to the drinks table. He took a long gulp of the Guinness left on the table before walking into the back room to join the other men, as he walked through the mass of people dancing along with the music he shot a look over to his beautiful blonde who was sat talking to another woman, he turned his gaze away when he saw her begin to well up and the other woman turned and shot him a death glare.

'Jaysus Kevin if looks could kill' he thought to himself before walking through to door to the other men.

Jennifer was sat by herself hugging her arms tightly around her chest, she didn't notice when her mother's friend came and took the seat next to her. She knew something was wrong with her and before long Jennifer had began telling the woman what had happened upstairs with Kevin. The woman seemed totally taken aback by what she had just been told, and even more so when she spotted the man in question drinking across the room from them as if nothing had happened. Jennifer didn't know what to do when the woman stood and marched over to her father, she knew that shed told him as soon as his eyes met hers from across the room, and if that wasn't all the proof she needed she got it when he marched straight into the back room and came out with four other man frog marching Kevin out of the building.

The following morning Jennifer was awakened by her father storming into her bedroom, "come on, quick get dressed I want you downstairs." The tone of his voice left no room for arguments so Jennifer did as she was told and quickly got out of bed.

"mmm…Jen what's happenin'?" a muffled voice came from under the covers.

"Shh I don't know" she gave her sister a small smile before walking out of the bedroom and down the staircase to her father.

The older Jareau sister slowly climbed out of bed and headed to the window of the bedroom she shared with her sister, she spotted a posh black car parked in the front garden. 'who the hell does that belong to?' she thought to herself. She watched as her father walked out from the house and through a bag into the back seat before instructing her sister to follow it.

"daddy where's Jenny going?" after no reply she tried a different method. "mammy where's father Boyle taking Jenny?"

She didn't get an answer as the car sped away with her her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those that reviewed it gave me a lot of encouragement to continue with the story :- ) these first few chapters are how JJ, Emily and Penelope got to the institute and then I'll get to writing what they get up to together. Also I'm not extremely religious myself but I am Irish so I know how to go about the subject and what would have happened ;)**

**Again please review it gives me a lot of help in where to take the story x **

**Penelope's story.**

The patter of little feet was what awoke Penelope from her beautiful dreams, that along with the breath being knocked out of her as two small bodies jumped onto her bed. "Where's the bloody brush?" the little girls voice echoed around the dormitory that Penelope shared with the other girls in the orphanage.

"Where is it?" the second voice squealed.

"Get off will you" Don't get her wrong Penelope was always a happy and caring person when it came to the younger children, but being awoken by them every morning was being to take its toll of the colourful character. Groaning the blonde lifted her arm under her pillow and pulled out the object of interest handing it to the two little girls. "There take the old thing"

It was only minutes later when Penelope was seated in the old wooden chair with the brush being combed gently through her long blonde hair, she smiled listening to the children complain about who's turn it was to complete the task and who had done one to many brushes. "If you two don't stop fighting ill do it myself" she laughed.

Quickly the problem was resolved and Penelope felt the familiar feel of her long hair being brushed gently once more, she sat in silence for a few moments before Ava's sweet voice caught her attention. "Penny isn't it a sin to be beautiful?"

The teenager let out a small sigh while thinking of how to answer the young girl's question "well no…the virgin Mary's beautiful isn't she?" On the girls nod she continued "Now it's a sin to be vain, vanity's a sin." Penelope knew that she was beautiful but I no way was she vain about it, she had lived in the orphanage ever since her parents died in a car accident and ever since her arrival the other girls had made no attempt to hide how much they loved and envied her shining blonde hair and perfect complexion. This in a way had helped Penelope become the outgoing flirtatious teen that she was and given her nothing but confidence.

Later that day Penelope stood looking up at the group of boys half hanging over the wall, she giggled to herself at the sight of them and decided to play along for the amusement.

"so what's your name gorgeous?" the strong Dublin accent bellowed down to her.

"Penelope"

"Ahh Penelope, lovely name, its me ma's name" the boys smiled. "so are you coming up here to give us a kiss or what?"

"No chance," she smiled while flipping her hair back over her shoulders "you spend all you time hanging round playgrounds do ye?"

The giggling boys quickly scampered away from their blonde beauty when the woman they'd learned to avoid came bounding across the yard shouting at them to get away or she'd call the guards, much to their disappointment.

Unbeknown to Penelope all the while she was having fun with the boys she was under the watchful eye of Agatha the orphanages owner, and she took no messing when it came to her girls breaking the rules and fraternising with boys. She watched out the window as the young blond played with the edge of her cardigan and flipped her hair enticing the rowdy boys even more before her inferior came and sent them on their way. That girl needed to be taught a lesson and put in her place.

The next morning Ava and Bernadette ran into the room in which their supposed best friend Penelope should have been sleeping, just as they did every morning. They stopped when they got the her bed and found it empty the hairbrush abandoned on the floor next the lone bed.

"where'd Penny go?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo, so thanks for the reviews and follows etc they really do mean a lot! This is going to be the last kind of into chapter before they all get to meet so other that that enjoy and as always please leave a little word or two in the big box at the bottom of the page **

Emily's Story.

The young brunette sat contently on the small hospital bed holding the most perfect thing she had ever laid eyes on delicately in her arms. The tiny baby girl formed what appeared to be a smile on her tiny pink lips as her mother stared down at her beautiful creation. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Emily spoke softly still in complete awe of her baby girl "look at her little hat" delicately fingering the soft pink fabric Emily moved the little woollen hat back into its position on top of the baby's head, with no comment from her mother Emily tried another method.

"Mother, please would you just look at her" the stern woman still sat bold upright staring straight forward completely ignoring her daughter and granddaughter who sat beside her "she's your granddaughter, please" For a moment the ambassador actually considered turning her gaze just enough to see the child which was after all her own flesh and blood, but immediately pushed that thought right back out of her mind. "mother I've said I'm sorry" the brunette looked down at the perfect human being in her arms and couldn't help feeling like she was lying to her mother, she knew that it was wrong what she had done but in the end the most beautiful thing she had ever seen had come from it and she didn't regret that one bit. "I know it was sinful what I did" Emily took a deep breath while gently rocking the gurgling baby in her arms. "But just look at her mother, you can't blame her for something she's nothing to do with." Emily suddenly found herself close to tears at the one sided conversation. Maybe it was hormones, maybe it was frustration but whatever it was shed had enough "mother I know I shamed you and father, but just look at her…mother will you just say something, anything?"

The two women were broke from their one sided conversation when the figure of Gerard Prentiss appeared in the doorway, his face void of any emotion except maybe a slight trace of anger hidden beneath the surface, with a nod of the head he gestured to his daughter to follow him out into the corridor and Emily was getting quite fed up of the silence that surrounded her.

As gently as she could the young Prentiss placed the baby down in the cot by her bed and ignored the searing pain which seemed to pulse through her body as she made her way out into the corridor.

Once out she found herself stood looking down at her father and a priest who sat together both looking like they were about to commit murder, "sit down Emily." The priest was the first to speak up and quite frankly Emily was just happy to have someone speak to her. "My name is father Doonagan; I work for Saint Jones adoption society." After a long pause and no comment from the girl father Doonagan continued with his pre prepared speech. "Your father and I have discussed your situation and we feel it would be better for the child if you put her up for adoption."

Emily gulped back the sob that threatened to escape and quickly shook her head at the priest, before she had chance to explain he continued his speech "…a child born out of wedlock is a bastard child, would you have her go through life as an outcast Emily?" he pulled the papers out of his black case "…rejected and scorned by all decent members of society?" He pulled out the pen "it's a sin you've committed"

"I know father, I'm sorry I really am" Emily was almost in tears as she knew that she damn well had no choice in the matter.

"…all the same would you have the child pay for your sins? Your sins not hers remember!"

Her voice was nothing above a whisper when she finally replied "no father"

"Speak up Emiliya I didn't hear you"

"No father."

Now was his chance. "So you've agreed to give the child to be brought up in a good catholic home with a loving mother and father." The priest placed the papers down on Emily's lap and pointed with the pen to the bottom of the page "sign your name here."

The young brunette looked up to her father for help, the first time in her life she had ever asked him for help and all that she got in return was a stern look down at the papers resting on her knees. With shaking hands she scribbled _Emiliya Elizabeth Prentiss _down on the paper, the whole thing felt more like a death sentence.

With one swift movement the papers, pen and priest all seemed to be brushed away rushing full speed down to the room her baby was in. "now you stay here with your father while I go and get the baby."

"What?" no she didn't want it to be like this "you're taking her now?"

"You wouldn't want to be too attached would you Emily?" Emily found it hard not to laugh, attached the baby had been inside of her for nine months of course she was attached it was her baby, her beautiful perfect baby girl.

Emily jumped from the seat half sprinting down the corridor "I think ill tell him I've changed my mind." Only to be stopped by the strong arms of her father grabbing her upper arms "can I not change my mind…Can we just tear up the forms?"

She saw her mother walk out of the room from over her fathers shoulder and shouted through her tears down the corridor "did you look at her mother? Isn't she beautiful?"

The next sight coming out of the room would haunt Emily for years to come, the sight of the priest walking out of the room with her beautiful baby girl crying in his arms the only other sound that could be heard was the desperate screams coming from both mother and daughter.

"My baby!" she tried to fight but her father was to strong.

"I want my baby vie changed my mind!" His iron grip pressing her harder back into the wall as she watched her baby be carried away.

"Please dad stop them, please don't let them take my baby, please…"

As the baby's cries disappeared all that was left was a sobbing teenager crumpled on the floor of the hospital crying hysterically into the man who was fighting her and at the same time pinning her down.


End file.
